


Indecent Prayer

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, grace!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: I know this is a common trope, but could I please request a fic where the reader catches one of the Winchesters masturbating and she hears him moan her name? Then she decides to help him out? Maybe Dean is embarrassed and it takes some convincing before Dean will let her help. Also, maybe at the end, Dean is so surprised at what happened because he never saw himself as good enough for you. Thank you, much love! AND Angel!reader x dean AND May I please request an angel readerxDean where it’s the reader’s first time and dean promises help her out. It’s super smutty and then super fluffy with I love yous. Maybe grace or wing (brown feathers) kink if you’re up to it? Thanks, love your work btw! AND May I please request a fic where the reader is an angel and she gets with one of the guys and they cum inside her (cos you know, she’s an angel and can prevent herself from getting preggers.) So why not?!? Please? I really love you and you’re writing even if you decide not to write something like this!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Indecent Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, language
> 
> A/N: I tried to combine a bunch of requests for this one and it turned out to be pretty long, but I hope it came together okay! 😉

If angels could sleep, you’d be dozing off right about now. You’ve been summoned to a meeting in Heaven and now you’re listening to one of your sisters drone on about how things have gone downhill since God left; as if you didn’t know the state of things already. You try your best to sit still and listen, but a soft, hazy whisper of your name causes you to lose focus. Looking around, you don’t see anyone who seems to be trying to gain your attention. You shrug the incident off and try to refocus, but then you hear the voice again. 

It’s louder and more clear this time. You’re able to recognize the voice of your favorite human praying to you. “Y/N,” Dean groans. Normally you love to receive updates and messages in the form or prayers from Dean, but this time he sounds as if he might be in pain and you begin to worry. “Please, Angel, I need you,” you hear Dean grunt. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, you leave your meeting in Heaven. You don’t care what your brothers and sisters might think, or the consequences you might face for leaving so abruptly. You would do anything for Dean and there wasn’t a damn thing that could stop you. Flying toward the source of Dean’s prayer, you land in the library of the Men of Letters bunker. 

“Dean?” you call, earning no response. Pulling out your angel blade, you prepare for a fight.

“Oh, Y/N,” Dean’s prayer continues along with a slew of groans and curses, “Fuck, Angel, that’s it.”

You crease your brow at the last bit, but continue to follow the sound of Dean’s prayer through the bunker until you locate the source. “Dean, what’s wrong?” you ask as you burst through his bedroom door. You quickly scan the room, ready to dispatch anything that might be causing Dean harm. Much to your surprise, Dean is alone. He sits at the edge of his bed with his back to you.

“Y/N?” Dean asks with a start. With lightning quick reflexes, he grabs a pillow and covers his lap before turning to face you. His cheeks are bright red and his chest heaves with panicked breaths. “What the Hell are you doing here?”

“I heard your prayer,” you respond as you rush toward him. Placing your angel blade on Dean’s nightstand, you take his face between your hands and begin looking him over for wounds. The process is made easier by the fact that Dean seems to have already removed his clothing. 

“Y/N, stop,” Dean says, pushing your hands away from him, “I didn’t pray to you.” 

“But you called my name,” you refute, “I heard you groaning and cursing. I thought you were in pain and needed my help. You even said please and I … oh.” You haven’t been on Earth long, but with the help of your vessel’s memories, you’re able to slowly piece the situation together. “Dean, were you …” you begin, letting your words trail off in insinuation as your eyes flick down toward the pillow in his lap. Dean’s cheeks manage to turn an even deeper shade of red.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear. If I upset you or offended you, please forgive me,” Dean says, “It won’t happen again.”

“I didn’t realize you thought about me that way,” you say with a tilt of your head. Watching Dean carefully, you notice the way he fidgets and the sweat beading on his brow. His usual confident demeanor has shattered. “Being an angel, I’ve never really experienced human urges; but after spending time here on Earth, with you, I wouldn’t be opposed to exploring the nature of human desires.” 

“I - you,” Dean stammers, lost for words.

“Unless I’ve read the situation incorrectly,” you say taking a step back, “In which case, I apologize for any embarrassment I have caused you. Perhaps I should leave.” You reach for the angel blade that you’d placed on the nightstand, but Dean catches your wrist.

“Wait,” Dean stops you, “You’re right, I was … well, you know.” He swallows hard and rubs the back of his neck nervously with his free hand. “If you actually did want to, uh, ‘explore the nature of human desires’ with me, then I’d like that too.” Dean looks away, nervously waiting for your answer.

“I’d like that very much,” you tell him as you cup his cheek and bring his gaze up to meet your own. 

“Seriously?” Dean questions with a look of disbelief, “With me?” Leaning in, you press your lips to Dean’s. You use what you’ve seen in your vessel’s memories as a guide, and when you pull away, Dean looks at you with wide eyes. 

“I’ve never done this before, so you may have to guide me,” you tell Dean as you stand up straight and begin to remove your clothes.

“I can do that,” Dean agrees eagerly and nods his head, “Anything you want.” His green eyes watch your fingers and roam over your body as you remove your clothes layer by layer. Before long, sitting and watching isn’t enough. He tosses the pillow in his lap to the side, his cock standing at attention, and reaches out for you. His fingers are rough and calloused against your soft skin, but his touch is gentle. “Damn,” Dean whispers under his breath, so soft you barely hear it.

He helps you remove the last bits of your clothing before his hands slide to the backs of your thighs. Following his lead, you move to straddle his lap. In this position, with Dean’s hard cock pressed against you, you begin to feel an aching in your core that you recognize only from memories that are not your own. 

Dean’s right hand twists into your hair, his left splays across your lower back. You lean in for another kiss and Dean eagerly closes the distance between you. His lips press to yours in a slow and gentle kiss that quickly builds into something much more heated. Dean’s tongue swipes along your lower lip, begging entrance to your mouth. You grant his request and moan as he takes control of the kiss. 

You let your hands roam Dean’s body; exploring the expanse of his chest, running your nails lightly along his scalp and down his back. The aching between your legs builds and instinct leads you to rock your hips, grinding yourself against Dean. Your action causes Dean to groan, his muscles tensing beneath your fingers. 

“You’re sure you want this?” Dean questions, an air of disbelief still in his voice.

“Positive,” you answer. Dean grins at your response. The next thing you know, Dean has flipped you onto your back in one fluid motion and caged you beneath him. He places open mouthed kisses down the column of your neck and along your clavicle. “Dean,” you gasp as he takes one of your nipples between his lips and sucks gently. Your back arches from the bed and it only eggs Dean on. He cups your other breast in his hand, kneading the flesh and rolling the nipple between his index finger and thumb. 

Dean moves to leave kisses down the valley between your breasts and down your abdomen. His gaze moves up, watching you through his lashes as he pushes your legs apart and leaves kisses along your thighs. A moan falls from your lips as Dean nudges your clit with the tip of his nose. The feeling is entirely foreign to you, save for in vague memories of your vessel, and the way Dean pays attention to your body causes the aching in your core to reach the point where you can’t stand it any longer. 

“Please,” you whimper, “Dean, please.” Reaching down, you thread your fingers into Dean’s hair and tug gently.

“Damn,” Dean says, looking up at you with a grin, “I have to admit, I’ve imagined hearing you beg for me, but the real thing is so much better.” You’re about to respond, but your thoughts come to a halt when Dean licks a long stripe along your entrance with the flat of his tongue. Dean takes your clit between his lips and sucks causing your hips to buck up from the bed. 

“Dean!” you gasp, “I need …” You’re not exactly sure what you need, but Dean seems more than willing to help you figure it out. He grasps your hip with one hand and holds you down against the bed, trying to keep you still as he licks, kisses, and sucks. With his free hand, Dean reaches up and intertwines his fingers with yours.

Despite Dean holding you down, you manage to squirm and writhe beneath him. You squeeze his hand tightly as he eases his tongue inside you and swirls it against your tightening walls. Dean hums at the taste of you, the vibrations going straight to your core. An unfamiliar pressure builds within you and your muscles tense as Dean continues to explore and pleasure you.

Dean’s hand moves from your hip and his thumb presses circles to your clit. The extra source of pleasure causes the pressure to build to the breaking point. Unable to hold on any longer, you cry out Dean’s name as the pressure releases and pleasure rushes through your body in waves that send you reeling. The force of this unfamiliar feeling causes you to lose momentary control of your grace. A bright light fills the room as your wings become exposed on this plane. 

Realizing what you’d just done, you prop yourself up on your elbows and look to Dean, beginning to apologize profusely. He sits on his knees between your legs, blocking the light with his hand.

“Wow,” Dean says under his breath as he peeks at you between his fingers. Lowering his hand, he looks at you with awe.

“I’m so sorry,” you continue to apologize as you sit up and tuck your wings behind your back, “I don’t know what happened, I just lost control. Did I hurt you? Please forgive me.”

“You don’t have to hide them,” Dean tells you, more focused on your wings than anything else, “They’re beautiful. May I?” Dean reaches out slowly, waiting for you to give him permission. 

Timidly, you move your wing from behind your back and bring it to Dean’s hand. His fingers slip between the soft, chocolate colored feathers and the feeling sends shivers down your spine. 

“Is this alright?” Dean questions as he gently strokes your feathers with his knuckles, causing you to shudder. 

“Yes,” you answer, “Please don’t stop.” Your wings had never been touched this way before; so gently, so lovingly. Relaxing, you bring your other wing out from behind your back and give Dean the opportunity to explore.

Switching to your other wing, Dean brushes his fingers along the ridge before plunging his fingers between the feathers. Your eyes fall shut and you moan in ecstasy. Dean cups your cheek with his free hand and draws you in for a kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips. Reaching up, you twist your fingers into his hair and pull him closer, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Dean’s hand moves from your cheek down to your hips. 

You let him guide you closer so that you’re straddling his lap. He whispers your name against your lips. The sound is pleading, nearly a prayer. Dean groans as you drag your nails gently along his scalp. His hips buck up, his hard cock grinding against your already sensitive core. 

“Dean!” you gasp at the sudden friction. Dean grins at your reaction and guides your hips down against him. You find a rhythm, rocking your hips and grinding yourself against his length. The feeling is heavenly, but you need more. 

“Give me just a second,” Dean interrupts, “Let me grab a condom before we go any further.” Thanks to your vessel’s memories, you know what a condom is and what it’s used for. 

“It’s okay, Dean, we don’t need one,” you assure him. He looks at you with a furrowed brow so you give him an explanation. “I’m an angel. I can ensure that my vessel doesn’t conceive and I can assure you that there are no transmittable diseases that I can give or receive.”

“You’re sure about this?” Dean asks.

“Positive,” you answer. Dean wets his lips and nods, settling back before continuing where he’d left off. 

Reaching down between you, he takes hold of his length and positions his leaking tip at your entrance. “If there’s anything you don’t like or if anything hurts, tell me, alright?” Dean questions. You nod and pull him in for a kiss. 

Dean grasps your hip with his free hand, slowly guiding you down onto his length. You moan as he stretches and fills you inch by inch until he’s fully seated inside you. He gives you a moment to adjust to the new feeling, giving you praises and telling you just how good you feel around him. 

It isn’t long before you need more. You crave friction, the sensation of Dean moving inside you. Lifting and lowering your hips, you test the feeling and find it’s exactly what you’re looking for. Dean rocks his hips in time with your rhythm, filling you perfectly and hitting all the right spots. You grasp at Dean; tugging his hair and digging your nails into his skin. You relish in the way his muscles flex in his arms and back as his hands explore you and pull you impossibly close. 

The heat from Dean’s body sinks into you. His hands seem to have a mind of their own, never staying in one place for long. One second they’re in your hair or feathers, the next they’re dragging down your back, tracing your throat, massaging your breasts, grasping your thighs. 

Dean is everything - every sensation, every sound, every thought. He’s all you can focus on. You wrap your wings around Dean, encasing the two of you. Heaven, Hell, and everything in between are cut off. All that matters is Dean and you, together like this in this one moment. 

Your name falls from Dean’s lips like a prayer, his breath fanning across your skin. His rhythm falters, his cock twitching hard inside you. Dean’s hand grasps your hips tighter and guides you in a new rhythm that causes the knot in your stomach to reform. The pressure within you builds to the breaking point again. Your muscles tense, your walls tightening around Dean’s throbbing cock. He works you higher and higher until sweet release finds you again. 

“Dean!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around Dean, pleasure flooding your body all over again. Your wings shudder around Dean holding him tight. Fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders, you can’t stop the grace that spills from your fingertips. Your grace spreads across Dean’s body, allowing you to experience the pleasure he feels as he spills himself deep inside you.

A slew of curses and praises spill from Dean’s lips as his cock pulses. His fingers twist into your hair and he pulls you in for a kiss that leaves you breathless. Dean’s hold on you loosens and he caresses you as you both come down from your highs. Slowly, you move from Dean’s lap so that you’re sitting on your knees in front of him and tuck your wings behind your back. You already feel achingly empty.

“Was that your grace?” Dean whispers as he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours, “I could see it in your eyes.

“I’m sorry, it was an accident. I should be able to keep better control of myself,” you apologize. 

“Don’t apologize,” Dean objects, with a goofy grin, “That was awesome, and you are amazing!”

“As good as you imagined when you were praying to me?” you question. A blush blooms across Dean’s face. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. I really am sorry for what I did,” Dean tells you, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I shouldn’t have been thinking about you like that in the first place, let alone praying to you. I’m so sorry that you found out how I feel about you because of a stupid prayer. It was never supposed to happen -“

“I’m not sorry about it. In my opinion, you should’ve asked me to do this much, much sooner,” you comment. You smile, but Dean doesn’t return it.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d want to,” Dean responds. 

“Why not?” you question, “If I had known that human activities were this fun, I would have asked you myself.” Dean still doesn’t smile.

“You’re an angel, Y/N, and I’m just … me,” Dean answers. 

"I don’t understand,” you confess, your brows knitting in confusion. 

“I’m not good enough for you,” Dean clarifies bluntly, “I love you, Y/N; and because I love you, I know that you deserve so much better than me. You’re this perfect, celestial being and I’m just some human who loves you but has nothing else to offer. You could be with anyone you want, so how could I ever stand a chance?” He tries to move from where he sits, but you catch his wrists.

“Oh, Dean,” you say gently, “You don’t honestly believe that do you?” Cupping his face between your hands, you bring his gaze up to meet yours. “Yes, I’m an angel and you’re a human, but you’re not ‘just some human’ and you have so much to offer. Being human doesn’t make you any less than me. Not to mention, I’m far from perfect. You’re a good man, Dean, and you are more than I could ever hope to deserve. I’m glad you prayed to me. Even if you didn’t want me to find out that way, I’m glad I now know how you feel. I feel the same about you. I didn’t understand those feelings before this, but now I understand that I love you, Dean Winchester. You’re the only being, human or otherwise, that I have ever loved or ever will.”

Dean looks at you in disbelief. His lips part as if he wants to speak, but can’t find the words. In an attempt to end his struggle, you close the distance between the two of you. You wrap your wings around him again and pull him in tight, shutting off the world as you press your lips to his in a slow and passionate kiss.


End file.
